walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mariana García (Video Game)
Mariana García, also referred to as Mari, is a main character who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is the daughter of David García, step-daughter of Kate García, and younger sister of Gabriel García. Character Mariana is depicted as an optimistic, sweet-tempered, benevolent kid that appreciates all that her family has done for her and takes great joy in the simple pleasures of post-apocalyptic life, such as candy bars and her battery-less walkman that she uses to drown out the bickering of her family. Despite her gentle disposition and soft-spoken mannerisms, Mariana is perceptive and occasionally sardonic in her mannerisms, bowing her head and praying piously that she will be able to find a candy bar before she and her group salvage the junkyard and openly admitting to Javi that she uses her dead walkman so that she can remain uninvolved in the rest of her group's arguments. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Before the apocalypse, Mariana lived with her brother Gabe, father David and stepmother Kate. She mentions that her biological mother used to tell her a story before bedtime which had an ending that she considered stupid despite her mother thinking it was funny. During the early stages of the outbreak, her grandfather died in his house of apparently natural causes while his whole family (minus Javier) was present to witness his passing. Javier only arrives as Hector and his son were comforting her. When Mariana goes upstairs to refill Rafael's cup, Mrs. García, wracked with sobs, tells her that she no longer has to refill his cup. Mariana startlingly tells her that her grandfather was awake. Confused, everyone follows Mariana upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping his Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated brother. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Rafael's wife storms in and asks what was happening. David tells her that Rafael had just attacked without warning. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Rafael attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Rafael's bedframe and strikes Rafael with it as Kate holds a rag up to cover Mrs. García's wound. A terrified Mariana then hides under the family table, but Javier comforts her and encourages her to go with him. As David rushes Mrs. García to the hospital, Mariana joins Javier, Gabriel, Kate and Hector in their van. Post Apocalypse Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Mariana is now a preteen and surviving with Javier, Kate and Gabe. She carries a cassette player with headphones she uses to drown out her surroundings. As they stop over in a junkyard, she prays to find a candy bar. She expresses her frustrations of her family constantly arguing and confesses to Javi that the batteries in her player have been dead for a few weeks. Javi then instructs her to hide in one of the cars if there is any trouble. When they discover the trailer, Javi has the option to give Mariana functioning batteries for her player. She and Gabe want to stay the night in the trailer, despite Kate's reluctance. When the New Frontier arrive, she hides with Kate and Gabe under the panel. Javi is then separated from the family. Eventually, when the walker herd arrives at the junkyard, she hides in an abandoned car, just like what her uncle said. She reunites with him when he returns with Clementine and Tripp or Eleanor. After Javier rescues Kate and Gabe from walkers, Mariana happily reunites with her family. When Clementine mentions the safety of Prescott, Mariana asks Javier if they have hot water, and displays her excitement of the prospects of it. She finds her headphones and as Javi attempts to return her player she is suddenly shot in the back of her head by the New Frontier, who has returned as revenge. Kate rushes towards her body and is shot in the process. The group manages to transfer her body to safety, but Gabe and Tripp or Eleanor are forced to leave her body to bring Kate back to Prescott. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" If Javier decides to stay and fight the New Frontier, Clementine has dug a burial site for Mariana after Javier recovers from a flash grenade explosion. Javier then tearfully buries Mariana. Throughout this episode, she is mentioned, numerous times. "Above The Law" Mariana appears in a flashback with Gabriel, when Javier and Kate decide they have to leave the neighborhood. She is unsure of what to pack before they leave and ends up taking her headphones with her over a stuffed animal. She is mentioned by David and Javier throughout the episode. "From the Gallows" If Mariana was killed in "Ties That Bind - Part 1" a photo of Mariana will appear on the memorial wall, the image depicting her standing and smiles on the office. Death Killed By *Joan (Indirectly Caused) *Badger While picking up her headphones from the floor, as she is about to return her player to him, Mariana is discovered by Badger, who then shoots her straight through the head, killing her instantly. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Javier García Javier and Mariana had a good relationship. She and Gabe referred to Javier as "the cool uncle", according to Kate. When Mariana was shot in the back of the head, Javier was devastated and angered. If Javier stays behind with Clementine, he buries Mariana, showing he loved and cared for her. Javíer is enraged by her death and can later brutally kill Badger to avenge her. David García While David is Mariana's father, the extent of their relationship has yet to be explored. Though the two never interacted, David showed some concern for Mariana's state prior to the apocalypse when he asked for Javier to take her to the hospital to meet with him and their mother. David is upset and angry about Mariana's death, blaming Javíer and regretting not finding them sooner. If Javier admits that the New Frontier were responsible, David is visibly angered, but insists that he will take care of it himself. He insists that Javier not reveal the cause of Mariana's death in front of the leaders of Richmond. Kate García Mariana is shown to have a stable relationship with Kate, though she expressed disdain for every time Kate and Gabriel quarreled. Kate and Mariana disagreed over whether or not they should remain in the junkyard overnight, but Mariana ultimately deferred to Kate's decision. (Determinant) Prior to Javier's abduction, Kate found a chocolate bar and saved it for Mariana, giving it to Javier so that he could relay it to her. When the New Frontier first arrived in the junkyard, Kate ushered Mariana underneath their trailer to keep her safe. When Mariana was separated from her family, she shared her concerns over her stepmother to Javier. She was joyed to be reunited with her stepmother and Gabriel, though she was lightly repulsed when Kate and Javier kissed. (Determinant) Soon after their embrace, Mariana was abruptly killed by the New Frontier. Kate put herself in a direct line of fire (and incidentally in the path of one bullet) to recover her body. Kate was saddened by her stepdaughter's death. Gabriel García Being her brother, Marianna was rather friendly around Gabe yet is annoyed by his behaviour. Gabe is angered when Mariana dies, implying he cared deeply about her, and expresses remorse upon arriving at Prescott. If Javier left with his family, Gabe will angrily insist that they go back to bury her. Javier also has the option of giving Gabe her tape player or keeping it for himself. Hector García Mariana had a good relationship with her great uncle Hector, the man protecting her when Rafael reanimated as a walker by taking her out of the room. It is unknown how she reacted to her great-uncle's death. Rafael García Mariana had a presumably positive relationship with her grandfather, affectionately calling him Pipe. She also gave him water when he asked for it. Mariana was horrified when he reanimated as a walker and attacked Hector, running away and hiding under a table. Mrs. García Mariana was on good terms with her grandmother, calling her Yaya. She seemed upset when Mariana was getting her grandpa water, trying to hide her husband's death as a way of consoling the girl. It is unknown how she reacted to her grandmother's death. Eleanor The pair seems to have a neutral relationship. If Javier takes Eleanor to the junkyard, Eleanor tells Mariana that they will get her brother, Gabriel back. As Clementine and Kate meet each other, behind them, Eleanor and Mariana are seen speaking to each other. After the death of Mariana, Eleanor is shocked as she thought everyone was going to be safe. If you left Clementine, later on in Prescott Eleanor says that she is sorry of what happened to Mariana to Javier. Tripp TBA Clementine TBA Badger Although they never communicate to each other, Badger shows utterly no mercy and hesitation by murdering Mariana, shooting her on the back of the head. Later in Above The Law, Badger reveals that he does not feel any remorse for killing her even after learning she is David's daughter and would've done it again in a heartbeat. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Corpse, Determinant) *"Above The Law" (Flashback) *"From the Gallows" (Photograph) Trivia *According to unused textures, Mariana was originally supposed to be shot in the neck. *She is the only member of the Garcia family to be murdered. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased